To become a hero
by moonbird
Summary: The boy who was a coward, the frog filled with regret, the man who was the hero of the world. They were all the same person, the person who's name is Glenn. This is his story.
1. The gentle squire

It was a rather peculiar sight when you looked down at the plaza behind the castle Guardia.

Lines of big broad shouldered strong looking knights were standing in straight lines, lifting their swords and making thrusts in unison.  
With each thrust they let out a collected. "HAH!" and then retrieved, sweat pearls escaping their foreheads as they shouted.

This sight was impressive, and that was not the part that was peculiar, not at all. It was all the way back at the very last line in the left corner was a person whom didn't quite look like the rest.

There was a young boy, well more he was a teenager but he was so scrawny it was hard to tell. He was only half the seize of any of the knights. Not only was he short in comparison but also very skinny.  
His green hair was already soaked in sweat as swung his sword in unison with all the much bigger knights. His movements lacked nothing, each swing was precise but it lacked any conviction. His thrusts were weak, as if he was holding back on purpose. It didn't look like that blade would be able to do much damage with such a weak thrust behind it. With so little conviction.

The man whom oversaw the training exercise elected to ignore it though as he walked back and forth. "Keep those backs straight!" Cyrus yelled. "You're almost done, don't give up now." he encouraged and all the knights yelled.

Everyone except the green haired boy whom just seemed to hesitate even more.

"Ten more!" Cyrus yelled. "Nine." and he walked around looking critically at his knight. "Five! Give it all your power now. Three!" he shouted. "Two, one. At ease!"

And all the knights dropped down in exhaustion gasping for air but looking happy, all except the boy whom looked dissatisfied.

Cyrus glanced at the young boy then finally walked over to him. The boy though didn't meet his eyes but looked down. "Glenn." he then addressed the boy.

Glenn swallowed then glanced up. "Sir Cyrus."

"You seem unsatisfied." Glenn pointed out and Glenn swallowed.

"I did not complete the task." Glenn pointed out. "I did do the 200 thrusts, but not nearly as well as I could have. I'm sorry Sir Cyrus, I let you down." he said in abashed voice looking down at the ground.

"Well, you tried." Cyrus exhaled deeply and Glenn glanced away in shame.

For a moment they both stood there, Cyrus looking down at Glenn and Glenn not meeting his eyes looking away.

"You'll get it." Cyrus then at last assured.

"I'm not so sure." Glenn muttered. "I.. I just don't think I have it in me." he said finally looking up.

"I'm confident you do." Cyrus then assured. "Just believe in yourself! You can do it!" he encouraged. "You have the skill! I've seen it myself! All you need is conviction and belief!"

Glenn though didn't seemed like he believed Cyrus at all, if anything he looked rather defeated at this moment.

* * *

It probably wasn't to much of a surprise that after the knights dinner, the green haired boy returned to the plaza with his trainees sword and started to swing again… Ones again his movements were flawless, but it lacked any real strength or conviction.

What he didn't realize though was he was being observed, by the fine knight whom was his tutor standing on the balcony glancing down.

"Sir Cyrus." The king of Guardia addressed him as he walked up beside him and then glanced down. "Oh, young Glenn is at it again I see." he commented.

"Yes, he is.. Well he is trying." Cyrus bit his lip a little nervously just as a little frog jumped up beside Glenn and the boy screamed in surprise falling down, gasping as he wide-eyed looked up.

"Very jumpy though." The king observed then looked up at Cyrus. "You truly do intend to make that child a knight?" he asked.

"Yes." Cyrus nodded. "He will be a knight." he stated surely.

"Sir Cyrus." The King frowned. "I do not mean to question your judgement, but to be a knight is a harsh job that has broken even the strongest of spirits. It means you have to be a strong as well as tough! That child showcases promises of neither." he pointed out as he looked down as saw how the young boy was now gently picking up the frog, very careful not to hurt it. "He is a gentle boy and very kind, and those are good qualities. But not the qualities of a knight."

"No you're wrong, those are exactly the qualities a knight should strife for." Cyrus stated. "One day Glenn will become a true hero, exactly because he is kind and gentle. His kindness will be his strength and his gentleness the thing that will inspire people. It is those qualities we must not forget! Especially in times like these! Beside his abilities are better than my own. He is the person we need! I am sure of this." he stated. "He will become a far greater hero than I ever was." he smiled in a soft smile.

"Ones again you're selling yourself short sir Cyrus, you are far to humble." The King exhaled deeply.

"That's very kind of you to say." Cyrus smiled amused as he leaned over the fence and glanced down, observing how careful Glenn was as he attended to the frog in his hands as if the frog was a precious and rare being. "Glenn posses a very rare gift." he then commented. "He knows what it is like to be weak and scared, because of that he will be able to empathize, understand in a way most can't." he stated. "We need more people like him, he has the potential. I know he does."

The king glanced at Cyrus then down at the young boy whom finally walked away with his frog, in the direction of the pond. Assumable to let the frog loose.

"I shall trust your words sir Cyrus." The king then finally exhaled.

Cyrus smiled amused. "Hopefully in time you will not have to put your trust solely in my words, as Glenn proofs himself and you can trust him due to his actions."

"I see you have high hopes for the child." The King exhaled deeply. "I suppose we shall see." he then finally admitted.

* * *

Being completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place did Glenn walk towards the pond with the little frog in his hands.  
His mind was elsewhere, filled with doubts and questions and finally he sat down on his knees in front of the pond letting the frog go as he sighed deeply. "What am I doing?" he asked. "I can't be a knight, it's just not within me." he muttered sadly.

"Glenn?" A soft voice asked and Glenns eyes widened as he screamed in shock and fell over headfirst into the pond.

"GLENN!" The female voice shouted as Glenn wide-eyed sat up, now soaked from the water and covered in duckweed as he wide-eyed looked at the young girl in a beautiful dress standing in front of him.

The girl blinked then she smiled amused, and then she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing, all though a few chuckles still escaped her mouth.

Glenn swallowed. "Pr-Princess Leene." he stammered. "I.. I apologize for." he halted then blushed deeply as he looked down.

"No don't apologies, I shouldn't have been sneaking up on you." Leene smiled amused. "Here let me help you." she asked offering Glenn a hand.

Glenn swallowed as he hesitated but then finally accepted and let the young princess pull him up to where he could sit on the ground wringing his tunic from water as Leene amused looked at him and Glenn glanced away.

Leene was Glenns own age, the exact same age in fact. Also they were the only two people in the castle whom weren't adults yet.

Glenn was not entirely sure why, but Leene seemed to have taken a liking to him. Ever since he arrived they had spend a decent amount of time together. Talking about palace life, walking in the garden, but only ever on Leenes request. And at one point they had even played chess against each other.

Glenn didn't mind, he did like Leene. She was both very kind and very intelligent, yet she also seemed to be very sad.

Being the sole heir to the kingdom was a heavy burden laying on Leenes shoulder and she had confessed her fears to Glenn. Her fears that she would fail as a queen, that she wasn't good enough.

It was a feeling that Glenn could only sympathize with, how on earth was he ever supposed to be a become a knight? Let alone a hero like his master.

In that way, the two were a lot alike. Perhaps that was the reason they could feel so much at ease with each other.

"I'm glad I found you." Leene then spoke softly.

"Your highness?" Glenn asked in a blink. "How come." he finally asked.

"The mystics are coming closer." Leene then swallowed. "Magus himself seems to lead the front troops I… I have a bad feeling about this." she admitted.

"You do not need to worry." Glenn assured. "Cyrus and the knights will protect you."

"Yes I know." Leene assured in a sad smile. "Still, I got this terrible premonition." she admitted then looked at him. "You will protect me too, wont you Glenn?" she asked. "I feel a lot safer when you're protecting me."

Glenn blinked surprised then blushed as he looked down. "You should not feel that way." he muttered. "I am not nearly as strong as any of the knights. Nor am I the least bit brave like them." he said. "You would be better served asking Cyrus for his protection, not me."

"Cyrus believes in you Glenn." Leene then said. "And I believe in you too, I know you wish to become a true hero, and I believe you will become it. In due time."

Glenn glanced down. "I do wish I could be a true hero. Like Cyrus." he admitted. "But I am not. Still!" he stated looking up. "If the mystics dare to come here, you have my word I shall do all I can to protect you. It might not be much, but I will do all that I can!"

And Leene smiled softly. "That's all I needed to hear." she stated. "Now I know you'll always be there to protect me, you just promised." she pointed out.

Surprised Glenn looked at Leene then swallowed as he nodded. "Yes, you do indeed have my word." he stated a little bit stunned.

"I'm so glad you would be my friend Glenn, I hope you know that." Leene smiled a little sadly.

"You as well your highness, we are friends… Are we not?" Glenn asked. "I mean." he blushed abashed.

"Indeed we are." Leene smiled softly. "Since you came, I didn't feel quite so alone. And even if that can't last, it means a lot to me." she stated.

"Yes." Glenn smiled a rather melancholic smile. "I grew up all alone, I would never have imagined that a hero would take me under his wing, nor that a princess would consider me her friend. I will do my best, to live up to your expectations." he then stated. "I wont let you down!"

"I know you wont." Leene assured in a soft smile. Though behind her smile there was a fear and a sadness, as if she already knew what was soon to come.

Even Glenn could feel it, the disaster drawing near, a disaster that could not be stopped.

* * *

 _AN: Yes I know I am not writing Glenn's… or Frog's speech like people usually would, like the way he talks in the game._  
 _The thing just is, English is not my native langue and I struggle with ordinary english already, so for simplicities sake. I elected just to have Glenn speak mostly normal._  
 _I do not mean to be dis-respectful towards the game. It's just to make it easier for myself._


	2. Master and Pupil

Glenn hated to admit it, even to himself. But he was struggling.  
At the very moment him and Cyrus was climbing a mountain, which wasn't an easy task in of itself, but to make matters even worse it was freezing cold. The gushes of wind felt like cold knifes into Glenns fingers and face, his feet had started to become numb, his back was aching from the load he was carrying. And yet his burden didn't even start to compare with what Cyrus was carrying around.

Cyrus was carrying a backpack twice as big as Glenns, he was wearing a full amour, and that heavy sword. The Masamune was attached to his belt just like always. Yet he was walking with a straight back at a brisk pace in front of Glenn.

Gleen took in a deep breath, he would not slow Cyrus down! He refused! He could not give up. They had come so far! They had sat out on a long journey and been through so much, now they were so close! They had fought against the Toad king and gained the heroes badge, he who wore that badge would be able to harness the power of the great legendary sword. The Masamune! The only thing capable of cutting through magic, the only thing that could compete against Magus's magic!

They had faced the spirits of the sword. Masa and Mune, and they had won making the two spirits combine to form that very sword which was now in Cyrus's belt.

It had been a long and harsh journey but they had been successful... well... Cyrus had been successful, he had dealt all the blows that mattered. Glenn... He still didn't have the guts, he was a rather useless squire. Still, soon it would be over and they could go home. Tell everyone that Magus was defeated with this sword they had acquired, Leene wouldn't have to worry anymore... Leene.

Glenn closed his eyes as he re-called the last conversation he had with Leene before he left, she had cornered him in the garden. Her eyes filled with tears as she had sniffed.

"Please don't go!" Leene had asked in a cry. "I feel it, something terrible is going to happen."

At that Glenn blinked. "Princess Leene." he swallowed. "Come now have faith, this is sir Cyrus we are talking about. surely he will be victorious and return in pride."

"Glenn." Leene then sniffed. "I don't… Please listen." she asked. "You're my dearest friend, I don't… I don't want to loose you!" she said. "Please, you swore to protect me. So you should stay here to do that isn't that so?" she asked.

Glenn frowned a little annoyed. "I shall protect you, by aiding in defeating the evil whom is threatening you." he stated then softened. "Do not worry, I shall look after Cyrus and he shall look after me! This time I will return the favor I owe him for sure, I feel it!" he stated.

At that Leene just broke together as she cried. "Just promise, promise you will come back!"

and Glenn blinked astounded. "Of course, my princess. I shall come back." he stated. "I swear to you. And I swore I would always protect you so I will!"

Leene swallowed as she looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Then remember." she said. "You promised me Glenn... YOU PROMISED!"

* * *

That sure seemed like so long ago now, so much had happened since then.

Finally they made camp at a place that shielded them from the wind.. Not entirely but a little bit. Glenn started to make himself useful by setting up a fire and cooking dinner while Cyrus, after a long day of walking… Started to train.

There he stood strong and proud, the heavy sword Masamune in his hands and he swung it in precise motions as Glenn glanced up. His eyes lingered at the sword… He had tried to lift it up ones but had barely been able to get it off the ground, there was no way he could swing it like that with such ease. Then he looked at his own much smaller and much lighter sword... He knew all the correct movements and swing by heart. But when it came to actually make the thrust... A thrust that could hurt someone or even kill... Glenn just couldn't do it. And he sighed deeply.

"Glenn. You havn't trained today either." Cyrus pointed out.

"Yes sir." Glenn nodded as he stood up pulling out his own smaller sword and placed himself beside Cyrus starting to do the same movements, synchronizing with Cyrus. One good thing about this practice was it heated up Glenn's body, and by the time that the food was boiling so the scent started to fill both his and Cyrus's nostrils making them feel the hunger, he was sweating profoundly feeling the heat all the ways to his cheeks and fingertips.

"Remember Glenn! We must train every single day!" Cyrus chuckled amused clearly enjoying their workout. "Until our swords feels like a natural extension of our bodies! Until we can barely even feel we are holding long metal blades." he lectured. "Masamune though, is alive! I will become one with this sword and defeat Magus. HIYA!" and he made another thrust, a very impressive strong one that was surely able to penetrate both flesh and bones.

* * *

One thing was for sure, nothing tasted better than food after a long day of wandering and then some rigorous training and both Glenn and Cyrus was happily tugging in.

"Delicious as always Glenn." Cyrus praised him and Glenn blushed deeply.

"That's good, at least i'm good for something." Glenn replied embarrassed.

"You do not need to speak so lightly of yourself and your own abilities." Cyrus then said making Glenn look away. "Glenn, I'm serious." he stated and Glenn looked up at him meeting Cyrus's eyes. "You need to be more confident in your abilities!" he stated. "You have them, you just need to believe in them." he said as he pulled out an item from his pocket and Glenns eyes was drawn to it, recognizing the glittering emblem. The heroes badge, won in a battle against the Toad king himself. It belonged with the legendary sword the Masamune and would empower the Masamunes true wielder granting the sword incredible strength, the only object in the world able to battle magic. Only a person showcasing strength and selflessness would be worthy. Only a true hero would be able to use either of these items, someone like Cyrus.

"One day, you will earn the title of a hero as well." Cyrus then spoke softly. "You must go through hardships to get there, but you shall earn it. I feel it in my bones." he stated. "And at that day, you will be wielding the Masamune, that is my will."

At that Glenns eyes widened. "The-The Masamune?!" he asked bewildered. "How could I possible? No! I cannot! I do not have the strength!"

"No, not yet. But one day." Cyrus smiled amused. "I'm nothing but a brute. Such a strong sword as the Masamune should be in the hands of someone responsible! Yes i'm talking about you Glenn."

Wide-eyed Glenn looked at Cyrus as he felt his entire body shaking. "No! That's not how this work! You defeated Masa and Mune, the sword belongs to you!"

" _We_ defeated Masa and Mune." Cyrus corrected him.

"You know as well as I do that's a lie, I barely even contributed. I only stood on the sideline!" Glenn exclaimed and then exhaled deeply.

Cyrus smiled amused. "Well those are your words not mine." he pointed out. "I believe in you Glenn, you just need to learn how to believe in yourself. Then you shall become a great hero, even greater than I."

"There is no way I can ever become a greater hero than you!" Glenn exclaimed. "That is ridicules!"

"Of course you will." Cyrus then said and Glenn groaned as he squinted his eyes.

"Cyrus, what do you want from me?" Glenn asked. "I... I'm not like you. I can't... I.." he sniffed feeling tears pressing on behind his eyelids.

"No Glenn, you are not like me. Not at all." Cyrus stated and Glenn looked up, then Cyrus reached over a hand and gave Glenn a pad on the shoulder. "And that's why you're the true hero."

And Glenn groaned deeply but decided it was probably better just not to pursue this argument any further, he had a bad feeling about this though... A very bad feeling.


	3. The fall

Slowly Cyrus lowered his hand, indicating for Glenn to be silent.  
Glenn though didn't need to be told, he didn't even dare make a single sound as they snook forward.

He couldn't see him yet, but he could feel it… Magus… the grand master of magic. He was nearly right in front of them, then they looked around a corner and Glenns eyes widened.

For there, standing with his back to them was a man.

There was no doubt this man was Magus! And it was not just because of his gray skin tone, his long light blue hair or his odd pointy ears poking out through the hair.

No. It was the very air itself, it felt like electricity going through the air and Glenn could feel it crawl all over his skin like a thousand ants making his hair stand up straight as his heart was beating so loudly that Glenn started to wonder how it hadn't started an earth quake yet.

Magus though… Didn't even seemed to have noticed them, and neither had the grotesque monster standing right next to him.

And odd scaly creature with a large broad corpus and big claws, yet he seemed to be speaking human words with Magus.

Cyrus how-ever closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, he slowly pulled out his sword, the Masamune, then he gave Glenn a nod, a saying nod.

At that Glenn bit together, he swallowed but nodded as he pulled his own sword and looked at their opponents. Two against two, that seemed fair right? And he took a breath, trying to make himself ready, trying to calm his beating heart and ignore the shaking. They had the Masamune now! The Masamune could defeat Magus's magic, that was the entire point of this! The entire journey they had had together! It was all for this moment! They just had to take the last step, end it! It was now!

And that was when Cyrus stood up. "MAGUS!" he shouted. "I am Cyrus, hero of Guardinia! Prepare yourself and face me in battle!" he demanded standing proud with Glenn standing next to him.

Magus how-ever, didn't even move. Merely stood there still with his back to them.

"I shall give you one more warning! Prepare yourself so this fight will be fair!" Cyrus shouted.

Still Magus didn't move, the green creature how-ever was snickering. "Hihihi, Lord Magus. There seems to be vermin behind us."

"Quiet Ozzie." Magus exhaled deeply. "They are but bugs, ignore them and most likely they will go away."

At that Cyrus hissed as his hands tightened around the Masamune. "Very well, you have been warned." he stated, then raised his sword and let out a huge shout. "ARGGGGH!" as he attacked jumping at Magus.

Then suddenly… It was so quick, Glenn had barely even registered it. Magus hadn't moved a single inch, he didn't even have to. The magical barrier had already been cast to protect Magus, a barrier the sword now slammed against in that thrust which Cyrus had laid all his power behind and as a result…. In a snap… as if the great magic sword Masamune was only made out of glass. The blade broke into half.

Glenns eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as the now harmless sword tip of the Masamune fell to the ground. Cyrus as well gaped as he looked up suddenly realizing.. It hadn't worked... The Masamune hadn't worked, it was as useless as any other sword. All their fighting, all their battles... the hero badge.. the sword.. it was all for nothing!  
It all took less then a second and suddenly Cyrus had realized that he wasn't any match for either of them. Both Ozzie and Magus were strong magicians and they had NO defence against their magic now! None at all. Cyrus's armor could might as well be made out of paper and his sword wood. Neither worked against magic.

Glenn as well realized this in a split second as he stunned looked at the broken sword in Cyrus's hands. "No." he gasped. "It can't be… The Masamune!"

Ozzie how-ever seemed extremely amused as he howled in laughter. "Gyahahaha! Is that the best you can do?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Without your sword you're nothing!"

Cyrus how-ever hissed as he bit together. "You haven't beaten me yet!" he stated.

Glenn how-ever dropped his own sword as he fell to his knees, sweat falling from his forehead as the panic rose in him. The Masamune?! No! It wasn't possible! This could only mean one thing, they were goners! They were going to die! Glenn was blinded in panic as he looked up at the laughing hideous beast called Ozzie.

Cyrus how-ever kept standing strong. "Glenn." he then spoke in a strong secure voice. "Escape while I keep them at bay."

The words how-ever barely even registered with Glenn as he was shaking all over his body, his legs seemed paralyzed on the ground as he tried to communicate his dilemma. "Bu-But." he tried.

At that Cyrus finally seemed to grow annoyed. "If you stay here they'll get us both!" he exclaimed. "GO!" he demanded.

At that finally Magus turned around, his position a little lax his eyes looking almost bored as he finally spoke. "You better worry about yourself. Cyrus." he stated.

And Cyrus hissed before he yelled in a blind panic. "Come on Glenn! GO!" he shouted as he jumped directly for Magus with a raised fist, clearly intending to do anything he could just to buy Glenn time.

But he didn't even reach Magus, he never even got to touch him before a huge lightning bolt erupted from Magus's body and hit Cyrus square in the chest thrusting him backwards to where he fell on the ground.

That at last made Glenn snap out of it as he shouted. "CYRUS!" rushing to his masters side only to witness Cyrus's weak eyes looking up at him. His entire body was charred, burn marks all over him, he seemed to be twitching in a unnatural way and clearly every word was a struggle as he tried to looked at Glenn.

"Glenn.." he gasped for air. "Run…" he asked. "Glenn." he swallowed looking at Glenn with pleading eyes. "Take care of… of Leene." he asked and fell down just as Ozzie laughed and snapped a finger making Cyrus's entire body erupt into flames.

"CYRUS!" Glenn screamed as he hopelessly tried to wave away the flames consuming Cyrus's body, not even caring that the flames were burning his own fingers and the heat hammered towards his face as he cried. "NO! CYRUS! CYRUSSSSSS!" he screamed though it was far to late, and as quick as they had come the flames vanished leaving only ashs's behind that now blew away with the wind, right through Glenn's fingers.

Wide-eyed Glenn looked at the charred spot where his master had laid a mere minute ago.. No.. It couldn't be! How could this have happened?! How?!

Vaguely did Glenn hear the laughter above him, as if Ozzie hadn't seen anything as fun his entire life.

Then a soft voice. "What's the matter kid. Out of luck?"

Slowly Glenn lifted his head to face the man whom was mocking him, that gray skinned Magus. And then he felt the anger in his chest as he sneered. Where there beforehand was paralyzing fear there was nor burning anger, filling every inch of him and he hissed as he stood up on his legs, swaying lightly, any former reluctance to hurt was gone, now he wanted to hurt... He wanted to kill that maniac in front of him whom had caused so much pain! Glenn picked up the broken hild of the Masamune holding it up. Sneering as if he was some sort of animal ready to attack.

"Gyua-hahaha. Cat got your tongue kid?" Ozzie asked licking his mouth then chuckled. "What do you say Magus? Perhaps you could give him a more fitting form?" he asked.

And Magus exhaled but then finally nodded. "All right why not?" he asked. "There's always time for a little fun."

Glenns eyes widened as he saw it, Magus rising his hand. The hand shining with magic and Glenn gasped as he stepped back but it was to late, there was no stopping it as the magic zoomed towards him and Glenn let out a shout as he screamed.

He felt his entire body itching, crawling with weird sensations as he tumbled around not understanding what was going on. "Argh.. argh." he shouted trying to hold on to what remained of the masamune as he felt his fingers being twisted around as they changed and then he slipped, falling backwards and then he fell, fell down towards the river as he cried.

So they had turned him into something… Something other than human.  
Just as well, he wasn't even worth killing. He was not worthy of dying alongside the hero Cyrus… How had he ever even dared to believe, that he could be in anyway worthy.

And with that thought Glenn closed his eyes as finally his new transformed body slammed into the ice cold water finally granting him unconscious if only for a little while.


	4. Atoning

Ribbid… Ribbid…

Astounded Glenn tried to comprehend the reflection he saw in the murky water. He tried to take it in, yet it seemed quite unreal.  
The broad head, the clammy green skin, the eyes placed on the side of his head not in front, with eyelids that blinked like a reptile or amphibian did.

Amphibian…. Was he.. Amphibian? He looked like a gigantic frog.

Though in a way, this wasn't nearly as bad as Glenn had thought it would be, probably because as he had floated down the stream in his semi conscious state he had imagined all kinds of horrible thing Magus could have turned him into. Images of monsters and goblins going through his mind and Glenn thinking that was probably what he deserved.

This was not nearly as bad as Glenn had feared, in fact in a way… the reflection looked a little cute. Not like a vicious monster at all. What was this? An elaborate way for Magus to mock him even further?

With an exhale Glenn sat back, then hissed annoyed because of the way to tight fitting clothes that restricted his movements and made it a little hard to breath. And not only was the clothes to tight, it was also to long, he was constantly stepping in his own trousers and his tunic went him to below his knee. Then Glenn silenced and looked beside him, at the item laying on the river bank next to him… The hild and part of the broken blade Masamune… Useless... Powerless… Only a piece of metal with no power to speak of. And even if Masamune had been whole, its master was dead and there was no one to wield it.

Glenn squinted his eyes, feeling the hopelessness overwhelm him again. His throat tied together and he snorted before finally he let out a cry, all though that too sounded more like a frogs ribbid than a human cry. "I'm sorry, ribbid!" he cried. "Cyrus, Leene… ribbid. I'm sorry!" he bawled falling down on the ground. Though out here, in the middle of no-where there was no one to comfort the human seized frog. No one to tell him it wasn't his fault or encourage him to go on.

That is probably also how Glenn came to conclusion that he could not return to the castle, there was just no way.  
How could he ever show his face there again? Admit to them all that he was the reason Cyrus was no more, that he had failed when it mattered.

This appearance was only proof of his failure, of his cowardliness, and it was his to bear, this reflection was well deserved. It would be a reminder of his shame, of his failure. He had been sentenced to life… Life with the knowledge of what he had done, or rather what he hadn't done! It was his duty to spend his days atoning. This was what Glenn figured that day and it was with a heavy heart he picked up the broken Masamune not even wanting to look at it. It was only yet another reminder, but that was also why he had to keep it safe! To remind him! This sword, his reflection! They were important, so he wouldn't forget!

As Glenn finally moved away from the riverbank he could barely even walk, he was stumbling as he tried to move further into the forest, exhausted from both the fight but also all the crying he had done. He knew he had to find shelter, somewhere he could sleep and regain some strength.

Then as if that wasn't enough his stomach started to protest asking for food but he was to tired to find some… To hunt down an animal let alone cook it. Glenn had never liked hunting though, he didn't like killing innocent animals, but circumstances had taught him the necessity of such things, and he had also accepted that this was merely a fact of life.  
If fox's didn't eat the rabbits, the rabbits would re-produce at a enormous rate, so much that they would eat all the grass leaving nothing behind and all animals would starve. Nature worked exactly the way it was supposed to.

Then Glenn realized… he was a frog. Could he even eat meat anymore? What did frogs eat? Flies right?  
Glenn shuddered by the thought and decided it was probably better just to stick with berries and human food.

Finally he seemed to find a decent spot, by the roots of a big tree that provided decent shelter from the wind and there Glenn curled together finally falling into an exhausted sleep.

When Glenn woke up again he was cold and stiff, he was hungry and every joint in his body was hurting. Yet, as he stood up and dried his eyes with the back of his now green and webbed hand he knew there was something he had to do.

If he was to atone… He had to become stronger, he had to…. Fight.

And with that thought alone did Glenn pull his own sword, he stumbled under the weight, now his even smaller height and shorter arms made the feed harder, all the more reason to do this! This was the body he had now, he had to grow accustomed to it! So he lifted the sword and made a swing. "One!" he hissed and made a second one. "Two…. Three." and this time he was not holding back! He put his all into every single thrust, he only had to imagine it was Magus standing in front of him, he only had to close his eyes to see Cyrus's burning body in front of him and he felt his anger rising, it gave him strength! The strength he had always lacked to make his swings as powerful as they could be!  
The images fresh in his memory and new anger would fill him, making him put his all into each and every swing! Frog continued, swing after swing, thrust after thrust, he continued till his body was burning hot, till sweat was falling from his forehead and his arms was aching but he would not give up, not before he had reached those two hundred swings! First then was he allowed to search for food! Even when he dropped the sword he would pick it up again, even when his back was hurting he would continue lifting and thrusting the heavy sword as he yelled out all his anger and frustrations. "AAARGHHH!" he shouted in anger. "FOR CYRUSSSS!"


	5. Rising up

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter sounded across the castle, echoing in its hallways so everyone could hear Ozzies great amusement.

Leene swallowed as she stood on the balcony together with her father the king, looking up at the monster whom was sitting there up above them on his big gray cloud where no one could touch him.

"What are you doing here?!" The king shouted. "I warn you! If you intend to attack then.."

"You'll do what?" Ozzie asked. "Fire those cannons?! Have those knights run around in circles like ants?!" he asked. "GYAHAHAHAHA! You humans are so pathetic!" he cried in laughter and Leene sniffed as she pressed herself into her fathers chest allowing him to hold her in a protective manner. "What kind of a welcome is this anyway?" Ozzie asked. "Here I come all this way to do you a favor and you point cannons at me? Tsk, tsk." he held up a finger.

The king frowned. "Favor? What kind of favor would you ever give us?" he asked.

"Information." Ozzie replied. "I bet you are all dying to know, how the hero Cyrus's journey went?" he asked.

At that Leenes eyes widened and she got out of her fathers arms as she ran to the edge of the balcony looking out. "Sir Cyrus!" she shouted. "You know where he is at? Tell me!" she asked.

"GYAHAHA! How precious!" Ozzie laughed. "Oh let me tell you of his vows… He made his travel he did, traveled all over the world indeed. He found the heroes badge and fought the toad king for it, he found the spirits of Masamune and won their favor indeed! He came, with that pretty shiny swords of his and then." At that Ozzie held up a helmet in the air, black and charred but still very recognizable. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Your greatest hero, with the greatest artifacts in your realm. IT WAS TO EASY! GYAHAHAHA!" he howled in laughter. "Oh how delicate humans are, there isn't even anything left of his body! ONLY DUST! GYAHAHAHA! Oh the glory!"

"No." Leene swallowed. "That's not true, it can't be!"

"Oh?" Ozzie asked. "You doubt my words? Then look!" he asked as he threw the helmet and it landed with a big clank right next to Leene. Wide-eyed Leene looked down and had to admit… There was no doubt about it. With shaking hands she picked up the helmet not caring it was dirtying her hands then she looked up with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" she asked.

"Hey now, he attacked us first! Aren't we even allowed to defend ourselves anymore?" Ozzie asked.

"You didn't need to kill him." Leene swallowed tears running down her cheeks.

"And have him come bothering us all the time? Have you any idea how annoying that would be?" Ozzie asked scratching his ear and Leene swallowed.

"What about Glenn?" Leene asked. "WHERE'S GLENN!" she shouted.

"Who?" Ozzie asked.

"GLENN! He is always with Cyrus! He would never leave Cyrus's side!" Leene shouted. "WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!"

"Huh?" Ozzie asked then his eyes widened. "Oh yes! Now I remember!" he stated. "That slimy little coward, heck if I know." he shrugged. "He's probably dead if he knows what's good for him." he commented. "He was worse than useless after-all, leaving Cyrus to die like that. Running like a little coward. Begging for his own life on his knees, it was priceless!"

"That's not true!" Leene shouted. "Glenn would never do such a thing!"

"Believe what you will, your hero is dead." Ozzie stated in a grin. "The Masamune is destroyed for good, and no one in this realm has the power to even challenge my master! If you are wise you will bow to us now!"

"NEVER!" Leene shouted. "We will never bow to you nor your master!"

"Suite yourself." Ozzie then grinned. "Then I guess we'll just have to come for you." he stated and snapped a finger, disappearing in a thunderclaps and he was gone leaving only the giant thunder cloud that now started to release its water in heavy rain as the thunder rumbled.

Leene was shaking as she stood there still with Cyrus's helmet in her hands, tears was running down her face and finally she fell to her knees.

"LEENE!" The king shouted running to her aid placing his hands on her shoulders.

And Leene sobbed. "I knew it, I knew something like this would happen." she cried. "Cyrus… He's gone." she sniffed as she squinted her eyes. "Poor Glenn."

"Out there alone." The King swallowed. "He is never going to make it."

"No, he will!" Leene stated. "Glenn is alive, that is what matters!" she said now turning to the king a new kind of determination in her eyes. "He promised me he would come back, he promised me he would always protect me! I… I believe in that promise! He would never break it!" she cried loudly. "He must be on his way back now! He has to." she sniffed. "Glenn." she cried down in her knee.

"Leene." The king swallowed then exhaled deeply. "My dear, you're getting wet." he pointed out as he took off his own cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. "We must go inside then… Then we can plan a proper funeral for Cyrus."

And Leene nodded as she sniffed. "Please Glenn. Hurry home." she asked. "You… You promised." she pointed out in a sniff as if he would be able to in any way hear it.

* * *

 _*Thunk* *Crash*_

"Auw."

Glenn groaned as he laid on his back on the forest ground feeling the sensation of a upcoming bump on his head. Glenn had been trying to get accustomed to his new body, his arms and legs were shorter which meant he had to change his sword movements to fit the smaller body so the sword didn't hit the ground all the time. But also did he suddenly notice this body perhaps had some uses, it was surprisingly fast when jumping. He wondered if he would be a better swimmer but had yet to test it out.

And now recently, Glenn had speculated if he had any special jumping capabilities. His legs was different, bending a bit different than human legs. As it had turned out, while he could walk sort of normally when walking slowly, running with these legs was impossible. He had to make jumps instead, which did in fact propel him forward with a rather impressive speed. If he only knew how to control it, it could perhaps even be useful. Then he had started question… How high could he actually jump?

He had tried, putting all the weight behind it and jumped up as high as he possible could.  
As it turned out, Glenn could indeed jump very high! Also he didn't have the skill to control his jumps just yet and as a result had rammed his head straight into a thick branch that had send him directly back to the ground and here he was.

He had a long way to go before the pros of this body was going to outweigh the cons… He would have to change his entire fighting style and Glenn groaned as he rolled around finally managing to push himself up rubbing his head. Just then, he heard voices.

"Tihi." a squeaky voice sounded. "Those humans wont know what hit em!"

"Oh we are going to feast tonight!" Another voice grinned.

Glenn squinted his eyes as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, then he quietly moved forward.

"I heard humans tastes like pigs! You think there's bacon on em to?" The first voice asked.

"Humans, blergh! They don't taste good! But I suppose we have to kill them anyhow. Otherwise they might not give up their precious sheep, pigs and cows!"

"Oh don't say that! My stomach is rumbling!"

Quiet as a cat did Glenn sneak forward and from the bush's he finally got sight of a small group of mystics apparently heading towards a human village for a raid. They looked like brutes, all carrying worn out ax's and chipped swords. None of the weapons looked like they had been taken good care of… Which meant… These people were amateurs.

Slowly did Glenn slide his sword out of the scabbard, the mystics didn't hear a thing. Then Glenn exhaled as he closed his eyes, before he opened his eyes again and let out a battle cry as he jumped in knocking the first opponent into the ground.

"What the?" Another asked only to get the bud of the hilt into his face. Glenn zoomed around, kicking, hitting and cutting. For the first time in his life not holding back while fighting and at last all the mystics laid on the ground as Glenn pointed his sword at them.

"Go back to your own territory." he sneered.

A mystic hissed as he looked up at him. "And what are you supposed to be? Some sort of frog?" he asked.

"Yes indeed, I am a Frog!" Glenn stated as he lifted up his sword. "And I am sworn to protect this kingdom! You will not step any further or harm any human!"

"Says who?" A mystic asked only to get the sword pointed straight as his throat, less than a centimeter away from his throat.

"Says I! Frog." Glenn replied in a stern voice. "Now go back to whence you came!" he demanded and then shouted. "NOW!"

And that made all the mystics scramble up on their legs before they finally ran with the tails between their legs and Glenn exhaled as he fell down on his knees.

This group of mystics had been few in numbers and nothing but untrained ruffians with to big egos. Stronger ones would be coming and soon. Glenn would have to be stronger to face them, much stronger… He would have to train. It was the only way! He had to become accustomed to this body! If he was to protect Leene as he had promised, and all other humans in the kingdom he would have to work hard! He had a lot of work to do indeed _.  
_


	6. Hero of the commoners

Standing on the balcony high above at the castle stood a young and very beautiful woman. In fact.. She seemed to young for the burden that had been placed upon her shoulders.

Leene was no longer a princess, she was a Queen now. Years had gone by since Cyrus's death… three or four, it was hard to tell. Her father was dead and as such Leene had quickly married. It was a marriage of necessity not love. The kingdom needed a leader and Leene did not have the ability to do it alone.

She was thankful for her husband, he was a good and kind man whom respected her feelings and ideas. He was kind yet assertive and had the peoples concern above any other concern. Leene had no doubt in her heart she had chosen right, both her and the kingdom itself was better for it, for this marriage.

Speaking of which, her husband, the new king Guardia hesitated as he stood in the door then finally he cleared his throat. "Leene." he spoke softly to her. "Are you quite all right?" he asked. "You've seem rather lost in thought recently."

"Oh i'm fine." Leene assured turning to him. "In fact I couldn't help but thinking… It's odd isn't it?" she asked turning back to the balcony so she could look towards the forest.

"What is my dear?" King Guardia asked finally taking this as an invitation to step up beside her.

"There hasn't been any attacks on this castle." Leene pointed out. "One would think that after Cyrus's death the attacks would double and then triple… The threat of the mystics is still so real. But for some reason… They stay away from the castle. It's odd don't you think?" she asked turning to her husband. "It's almost like they are scared."

"Yes. I have pondered that myself." The King admitted in a frown. "I did hear rumors." he admitted. "Of some beast even stronger than the mystics, living in the dark forest." he frowned, his eye brows furrowing. "Or is it a man? The stories are all so different, but apparently the mystics are afraid of going there." he exhaled then shook his head. "What-ever it is, we must hope it stays in that forest."

"Why?" Leene asked. "From what I heard no humans were ever attacked, only mystics and monsters."

"Regardless, until we know for sure who or what it is." The King frowned in deep thought. "We should treat it with care, we already have enough to deal with keeping the mystics a bay. Getting on the wrong side of yet another force of such power is not something we can afford right now."

"I suppose you're right." Leene exhaled deeply. "I just thought… No matter." she looked away.

"Leene?"The King asked. "Do you know something I don't about this?" he asked.

"No." Leene admitted. "It's just a dumb thought, I thought that maybe… But if that was the case what would he be doing at that forest? Why wouldn't he just come home?" she asked then she shook her head and then rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I suppose I just had a foolish thought, it's not really possible though." she stated then bit her lip. "At least I don't think it is."

Confused the King looked at Leene but then seemingly decided to let it go. "Well maybe I shouldn't be so cynical. Maybe our friend in the forest is indeed an ally." he then commented in a blink. "You're right, the rumors about what ever it is has kept the mystics a bay and made them hesitant! Perhaps we have a protector in the forest." he pointed out in a light smile. "A guardian spirit of guardia. Who knows?"

"Ah, yes." Leene smiled a little amused. "A protector in the forest, I like that idea." she admitted. "Our mysterious hero." she commented. "Thank you love." she said leaning over and lightly kissed her husband on the cheek.

Soon after the king left to leave Leene alone with her thoughts and she looked towards the forest. "No." she shook her head. "If it was him, he should have come home by now." she sighed finally turning away. "Glenn." she whispered as she finally walked inside.

* * *

Fast as a speeding bullet did a shadow jump from branch to branch from tree to tree, traveling with incredible speed. Each jump precise taking the small green body up and onward, until he landed on a extra bendy branch that propelled the caped amphibian up and he did a somersault in the air before zooming down to the next branch and moved on continuing on his daily route scouting for any trouble.  
The blue cape was swirling after him, the heavy sword was in his belt and this frog was on a mission. Every morning and every evening he would take this route, scouting and getting rid of any upcoming trouble!

"Ha! Hi! HIYA!" Did the oversized frog shout as he jumped from branch to branch and then finally found the largest tree at the border of the forest where he began to jump up, up and then up again before he was finally at the top from where he could see as far to the next village, he could even see the top of the castle from up here. Up there did Frog reach down into his should bag and found a telescope, folding it out and scouted over the land, looking for traces of smoke, broken houses or other things that signaled trouble in the area. Frog took his time, looking over the entire landscape to be sure he hadn't missed anything. But things seemed rather peaceful and Frog exhaled relieved as he leaned back just as a shout sounded from below.

"FROOG! MISTER FROG!"

Frogs eyes widened then he defeated shook his head as he jumped down, grabbed a branch, dropped further down, made a somersault, landed on a lower branch and then finally made a finally jump to land on the ground in front of a little girl whom was laughing and clapping her hands.

Frog exhaled deeply as he shook his head. "Marianna! How many times do I have to tell you, it's not safe for you to go out here. Especially not alone!"

"But I made cookies!" Marianna exclaimed lifting up a basket. "I made them for you!"

Defeated did Glenn smile then shook his head. "Thank you Marianna, that is very kind of you." he then replied accepting the basket and gently removed the cloth to reveal chocolate chip cookies. Frog could not deny it smelled absolutely delicious and it was with delicacy he picked one up and took a bite then he lightened up. "Delicious!" he beamed.

"You really think so?" Marianna asked. "That's great! Oh and they are from Mr Fluffypants to!" she exclaimed.

"Then say thank you to Mr. Fluffypants from me." Frog smiled amused, referring to Marianna's cat whom he had saved from a tree which was how they had met in the first place… That cat had not been happy that day, Frog swore he could still feel the claw marks all over his body.

"I will!" Marianna beamed. "have you fought any bad monsters?" she asked curiously looking at Frog with her head askew.

"Sadly yes." Frog exhaled and Marianna blinked. "I do not enjoy fighting monsters, no one should enjoy causing harm to anyone! That's wrong!" he lectured.

"Even if they are bad?" Marianna asked confused.

"Don't you think those beings has feelings to?" Glenn asked a little sternly. "Loved ones? Dreams? Don't you think they enjoy sunlight or the sound of a great musician playing their favorite melody?"

"Oh." Marianna realized. "I.. I never thought about that." she admitted.

"Don't worry." Frog shook his head. "It's unfortunate but for now we have to fight! Fight to protect our own loved ones. Hopefully though, this wont go on forever. It would be nice if we wont have to fight anymore one day."

"Then what will happen?" Marianna asked. "Where will you go? If you're not here to fight?"

"Well. I'll imagine there will be more cats to safe, I'll stick around." Glenn smiled and Marianna beamed.

"Really? YAY!" Marianna laughed and Glenn as well smiled releasing a * _ribbid ribbid_ * from his throat as he reached over and ruffled up Marianna's hair.

"Now run along before your mother gets worried." Glenn asked.

"Aww." Marianna pouted annoyed. "Well, I suppose you have to fight all the bad monsters." she pointed out. "You can borrow the basket Mr Frog it's okay! I'll just come pick it up next week!" she beamed.

"Marianna no!" Frog stated sternly. "I told you, do not come here alone! I'll come to you, I'll leave the basket at your house doing the night."

"But I'm not alone when you're here." Marianna pointed out innocently. "You'll protect me!"

Astounded Frog looked at her then defeated shook his head, she wasn't to be reasoned with it seemed.

* * *

Finally after having made his round did Frog return to his hiding place, the underground cave he now considered his home.  
This had been a good day, no mystics sighted which meant that Frog would have longer to train in the evening. They would be coming back in a few days, a week tops. They always did.

And Frog removed the leafs covering the entrance before crawling down the robe latter and replacing the leafs from below before he finally jumped all the way down and yawned deeply as he stretched his arms and the rest of his body before he removed his belt with the heavy sword and hung it on the wall. Then he walked to the pot standing in the middle of the room simmering slightly over some glowing embers a scent of soup filling the cave and Frog smiled as he removed the lid to get a glance of today's dinner which seemed to be cooking nicely.

Satisfied did Glenn stand up removing his gloves to reveal his green webbed hands and threw them on the table, followed by his cape and chest plate allowing him to stretch probably just as a slight chipping sounded.

"Oh, hallo friend." Glenn smiled kindly in the direction of a bird laying in a small nest Glenn had build for her. It was a common blackbird, with brown feathers and a orange beak. Her left wing though was tightly wrapped in bandages and very carefully did Glenn look at it. "It still looks good." he assured. "You should be able to fly again soon. That's good, it'll soon be winter so it'll be time for you to fly south."

The bird though didn't look like it was busy getting anywhere, it looked very comfortable right where it was in its little nest and Frog smiled amused as he found a piece of stale bread in one of the box's and crumbled it into small crumbs he laid in front of the bird who's head rose in deep anticipation and immediately started to eat the moment he was finished.

"Yes I suppose you better enjoy it while you can." Frog smiled amused then stood up as he stood straight, then he looked up towards the trap door. He had a feeling in his stomach…

It happened sometimes he had a feeling like this, mostly it was nothing. But sometimes, it really was some mystics whom had dared to cross the border and Frog would rather be safe than sorry so without another word did Frog replace the gloves and cape before he pulled the belt with the sword from the wall and festooned it. If there were mystics here, he would send them running. Like he always did, and with that in mind did Frog climb up the ladder again to get out of his hideout and make another round making absolutely sure that no trouble was brewing.  
 _  
_


	7. Lucky Frog

As even more time passed Frogs exploits did not diminish, no he just continued being where-ever he needed to be, to be of most use. Whether it was on the battlefield, or in the forest protecting travelers from monsters, though in both instances he would remain unseen.

Well, as much as was possible. It did happen that people would catch glimpses of him, both travelers and soldiers. Which made stories start to rise and lead to the shout among the knights of Guardia castle as they clashed their beer mugs together and shouted in celebration over a victory over the Mystics they had just experiences.

"For our king and Queen!" One shouted and the rest shouted with him.

"For Guardia!" Another one shouted and all agreed.

Queen Leene was smiling amused as she was observing their celebration sitting in her own chair next to her husband.

"What more should we drink to?" A young squire asked.

"I know! Lets give one for lucky Frog!" A soldier laughed and they all agreed.

That though caught Leenes attention. "Lucky Frog?" she asked. "What is that all about?" she asked.

The king had to shrug his shoulder as well. "This is the first I heard of it." he admitted.

"Excuse me." Leene then asked the nearest knight. "Who is this lucky frog you just drank to?" she asked.

"Oh, your majesty." The knight flustered. "It's just this story." he blushed. "You see, sometimes when we are preparing to have a battle. Someone will claim they saw a man seized frog." he informed. "The thing just is, when-ever that frog creature has been spotted, the fight the next day always goes surprisingly well. So we have decided to call it a good omen, if someone spots the lucky frog. Fortune will face us in battle." he explained. "It's just a story though, I doubt he's real."

"No he is!" Another knight exclaimed. "I swear I saw him myself!" he stated making the first knight turn to him then he shook his head.

"Bernie, you've been drinking." he pointed out to his friend.

"That's not the point!" The second knight stated. "The lucky frog is real I saw him! I barely even believed it myself but he was there! He was.. the seize of a human child." he then tried to explain. "And he wore a cape! And chest armor!" he stated. "Oh and he had a sword in his belt, a broad sword!"

"A frog wearing armor and carrying around a broadsword?" Leene asked. "How peculiar."

"Please don't listen to him your majesty, he had a bit to many." The first knight tried to excuse them.

The king though frowned. "A frog like humanoid creature?" he asked. "Sound more like a mystic than a human. And carrying a broad sword? You are sure that wasn't just an enemy soldier?"

"Your majesty I swear to you it was a frog!" The second knight exclaimed. "And it was the same frog other people saw to! We all remember the cape and broadsword!"

"Broadsword?" Leene asked. "Is he some sort of warrior?"

"I doubt it." The second knight then admitted. "That sword was almost as long as the frog himself, there's no way he can actually wield it." he commented in a slight eye-roll. "That frog did not look like a fighter at all, if anything it was far to adorable in that little hero getup. Like a child dressing up for pretend. It just brings good luck, I think we should keep it at that."

"I see, a good luck spirit." Leene smiled. "Then indeed, we should drink to him. Lucky frog, watching over my soldiers and citizens!" she cheered lifting up her own glass and the knights smiled, some looking happy. Others just looking relieved that Leene took it so easily.

The king smiled amused. "A good luck frog?" he asked. "I can see how the idea of such a creature would make you happy."

"Yes." Leene nodded in a smile. "I like to think not all magic is evil, I like to think there's good magic in our world as well."

"Oh? And a luck frog is good magic is he?" The king asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Leene asked. "Didn't you hear? He brings good luck!" she smiled.

* * *

After that Leene started to pay more attention, and did notice mentions of this so called lucky frog now and again.  
Truthfully she had no idea what this was about, if it was in any way real or just a story to keep up moral, either way Leene quite liked this little story, she especially loved how people all seemed to light up when it was mentioned. Then she started to wonder, could it be real? Could there be a human sized frog somewhere? Wearing a cape and chest plate, carrying around a broadsword almost as long as he was tall?  
The mental image did amuse Leene quite a bit and she did wish she could see it for herself, little did she know it wouldn't be long before her wish was granted.

Troops of mystics were approaching from the north and the knights and soldiers were making themselves ready to march out in the courtyard, as always Leene got nervous when she saw knights wandering off to face battle. These times she couldn't help but reminded of Cyrus and Glenn, and how they never ever made it back which made her heart heavy. Not all of these knights would make it back, they all knew that already and yet there was nothing to do so sadly Leene looked down as the knights were strapping on shoulder plates and finally stood up in lines.

"Well then." the commander spoke as he stood up. "Time to march out time to…" he didn't get any further as suddenly a shout sounded.

"STOP!" and from above a voice. "STOOOOPPPP!" then from above came a creature jumping, it jumped high up into the air so everyone had to look up to see the flowing cape and then finally the creature came down again landing straight in the middle of the plaza where he made a roll fall before sitting up shaking his amphibian like head. "Do not go north! It's a trap!" the human frog exclaimed.

Everyone silenced, wide-eyed looking at the creature. It was strange looking indeed, it was just as what the knight had described. A frog the seize of a human child, wearing a bronze chest plate, a long cape and he did indeed have a huge broadsword in his belt.

Then suddenly a knight shouted. "I TOLD YOU!" he shouted. "I told you he was real! It's the lucky frog!"

And a big shout sounded as all the knights and soldiers started to speak over each other, wide-eyed Leene looked at the strange creature though he didn't look at her then finally the commander shouted.

"QUIET!" making everyone quiet down and then he turned to Frog. "And what are you supposed to be? A spy from the mystics? Come to lead us astray?" he asked.

"sir! That's the lucky frog!" A knight exclaimed. "He brings good fortune!"

That made the frog creature blink and he turned. "I am indeed a frog, but I am in no way lucky and bring no such thing. Please, keep it at Frog." he asked then turned back. "And I am a an ally, please! The army you see at north is a mere illusion meant to lure your knights into a ravine which the mystics can fill with water killing all the knights without even having to fight! The true army is at the east! Intending to attack after the knights has marched out. If you go to the tallest tower in the castle and look towards the east you will see a great cloud of smoke. That smoke is used to hide the true army, you do not have to believe my word. Just go and see for yourself!" he encouraged.

That made the commander blink then he frowned. "Go check." he then asked a knight and the knight nodded running towards the castle. Then he turned back to Frog. "Though even if he does see a cloud of smoke, that doesn't proof your claim." he commented. "Why on earth should I put my faith in you?"

"Because he's been helping us and the people of this kingdom." Leene then stated and both the commander and frog turned to her looking quite stunned. Leene how-ever smiled. "Frog, may I say I am so pleased to finally meet you. I heard stories of you, how you helped both at the battlefield but also how you helped common citizens. Anyone who ever met you seems to be full of praise."

That made frogs eyes widened and suddenly he blushed deeply. "Oh.. That's. I'm just honored to serve your majesty. And the pleasure is all mine." he stated offering Leene a very formal bow. "To stand in the presence of the Queen herself is indeed an honor a frog such as I do not deserve." he said as he stood back up.

Leene blinked as she tilted her head looking at the strange creature whom acted so formal and the frog seemed to be blushing wanting to get away as quick as possible then Leene smiled. "You must be tired after your long journey, please rest here at the castle. We would be glad to have you as a guest."

"That's very kind of you." Frog said a little embarrassed. "But I cannot, I must go." he said stepping a bit backwards as he bowed his head. "To know the knights wont go into a trap and you will remain protected, that is all I needed for now."

"Me?" Leene asked. "It's my protection you're concerned about?"

"But of course! You are the queen!" Frog pointed out. "And a very kind and wise queen, I shall do my best to protect you. Now then, farewell!" he greeted bending his knees clearly readying to jump away.

"Wait." Leene held up a hand and Frog looked up. "I'm sorry I just… Will I see you again?" she asked.

"If the world was fair you wouldn't." Frog replied. "How-ever, the mystics are growing in numbers and they are after you. So I would not rule it out." he admitted. "Please do not worry my queen, I shall do all that I can to see that no harm befalls you. If you truly need me, I shall indeed be there. Farewell." he asked as he finally made his jump which reached up on the wall where he set off again taking advantage of the momentum to the opposite wall and bounced back and forth to gain more and more height before finally he vanished over the wall and out of sight ones again.

Leene keeping her eyes on him until he had gone and then she looked down.

"My queen." A knight then spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Leene nodded. "It's just for some reason… that frog. He made me feel nostalgic." she admitted. "And a little sad." then she looked up again. "But also hopeful, Frog." she smiled amused. "I see, you promised to always protect me. Thank you frog." she breathed. _  
_


	8. The meeting

After this incident Frog remained a rare sight, as it happened though what he had told the knights turned out to be absolutely true and it was clear he had saved everyone with his warning. Which just cemented the fact that he was a hero.

Knights started to look out for him even more, hoping to gain a glimpse of this mysterious hero frog but you could never tell when he showed up and when he did it was always very shortly, it was even more rare that he spoke and when he did it was always some sort of warning about the moving mystics or other similar things. Each and every warning was valuable and saved lives, so they always took great care in listening.

It hard largely been silently acknowledged that it was probably just better to do what-ever this frog asked them to do. It was so rare he spoke, so when he finally took the time it had to be important and so far he hadn't let them astray.

Leene herself had only managed to exchange a few words with the frog that one time in the court yard, after that she had gained short glimpses of him in the distance at a total of two times and then only for a few seconds. Still that didn't stop her from always asking when the soldiers had been out wandering if they had seen or spoken to their frog.

"You really gained a interest in that Frog." King Guardia at last had to comment. "He is a fascinating figure so I understand, though perhaps you shouldn't grow to attached. We still don't know anything about him."

"I'm sorry." Leene blushed. "I just… We owe him so much already. Without his warnings, we would all have been defeated long ago and… I worry." she admitted. "He is all alone out there with no one to look after him. I just hope he's okay."

"From what we've seen he knows how to take care of himself." The King commented. "You shouldn't worry."

"I suppose so." Leene had to admit in a slight nod. "It's just so much, he's doing all of this just to protect me. I wish I could thank him somehow."

"Well, from what he said. He doesn't want or need thanks, he just want you to be safe. And for that, well. He has my gratitude as well." The king admitted in a deep exhale. "I must admit it, I feel safer to with an extra pair of eyes looking over you."

"Yes, I do feel safer." Leene admitted holding the pendant resting on her chest. "Sir Frog…."

* * *

Though even with all this assurance it still happened, one dark night as the thunder stroke outside, a creature crawled up the window and the queen didn't stand a chance as she was grabbed and manhandled, as the guards arrived it was far to late, all there was left was the broken window, a room that was destroyed and a torn up bed cloth.

* * *

No! This couldn't have happened?! How could he have let it happen?!

It had been a long time since Frog had felt such panic inside of him, his entire body was shaking and his heart racing as he was jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch in his desperate search. He had no idea where to even begin or end. All he knew was that he had to find her! Find Leene!

He could not fail like this, not again! It was his fault Cyrus was dead! If Leene died… Frog couldn't even bear to finish that single thought and so he continued. When he found mystics he jumped down and attacked him in a fury rage as he got them down on ground. _"Where is she?!_ " he asked in a dangerous voice. "What have you done with the Queen?!"

"We don't know where she is!" A mystic seethed. "Looks like Magus got her. HAHAHAH!" only to get a sword right to his throat.

"Do not mock me." Frog seethed then finally removed the blade. "Now go back from whence you came! If you continue this way you will have forced my hand." he demanded and the mystics cowered away.

* * *

Frog kept looking, he didn't even hold any breaks as he looked day and night, he didn't eat, didn't sleep… Leene… Oh god Leene!

And then suddenly word came out. Leene had been found! Wandering around on her own in the forest that surrounded the castle.

Frog had been quite astounded to hear this bit of news… That… Didn't sound right.

If mystics had gotten to Leene why would they let her back into the forest? Had Leene escaped on her own? If so… how? And how had she managed to get ALL the way back to the castle without being discovered by anyone, not even a knight?

This all seemed far to mysterious and didn't make any sense, but still… As Frog climbed up the tower to gain a glimpse of the Queen laying in bed sleeping… It was semi dark and her hair was loose, it sure did look like her though.

Still… Something didn't feel right… Something was wrong.

Frog frowned annoyed but decided to just stay close, that seemed to be the only thing he could do right now, and so… After not having slept for two days straight, he exhausted fell a sleep sitting high up on a thick branch with view of the castle ground… he barely even registered he had fallen a sleep… And thusly became very disoriented as he was woken up to quite the ruckus.

A bunch of soldiers were running shouting. "Come back!" they shouted. "What have you done to our Queen?!"

At that Frogs eyes widened. Leene! And at ones he jumped up to look down and saw… A red haired teenage boy wearing some of the strangest clothes Frog had ever seen running for his life towards the forest pursued by soldiers. And with him was a teenage girl and her appearance was even weirder!

What on earth was going on?

Frog frowned as he saw them running into the forest then decided to pursue from above in silence, had these two something to do with the Queens disappearance? At last they managed to shake the guards by using the forest as a cover… But not Frog, frog was not that easily shaken. It probably helped that the boy hadn't even realized that Frog was there.

Ones again Frog had to look at these strange kids. The boys red hair really was exceptionally spiky and he wore a strange kind of blue tunic in a material Frog couldn't recognize… He was wielding a sword though, a katana… It sure was rare to see anything like that in this part of the world. Then there was the girl…. Frog had no idea what to make of her! It looked like she was wearing some sort of helmet, but it was very strange. there was something attached to it, but what purpose it had Frog could not phantom. Some sort of decorative metal stick? It only served to look weird, she had glasses but they were WAY bigger than any glasses Frog had ever seen, strangest of all though was that device in her hand… What… What was that? She aimed it at places she was scared of… Could it shoot arrows perhaps?

Then finally Frog saw it, a ball of fire coming out of that thing and it was enough to make Frog jump and cover his head.

Was that… Magic?! Was that device her wand? Was she a mystic like Magus? Frog was no fan of that idea.

"Come on Chrono!" The girl shouted. "We have to find the real Queen and safe her!"

That caught Frogs attention. The real Queen… Did they mean.. Leene?

"It's the only way to safe Marle! Come on, we have to hurry!" The girl exclaimed and the red haired nodded as they went on leaving a rather flabbergasted frog.

At last though he shook his head and followed them in quiet.

* * *

As Frog followed the kids he observed them from afar, they seemed to be able to handle themselves pretty well in combat. They weren't exactly experts but not to shabby, more importantly they fought with decency. Only attacking creatures whom attacked them first and never went for the kill unless absolutely necessary, these was the things that made Frog warm up to them as they neared the cathedral..

Was the Queen in there? In the cathedral? That was a holy place, mystics weren't supposed to be in there!

As it turned out though, the kids had been right. An illusion in the front hall was broken and the nuns and priests revealed themselves to be creatures, and as it turned out, creatures whom were stronger than the kids. They had gotten the most of them but one who were stronger than all the others stepped forward towards the kids whom hadn't even seen it yet.

Frog bit his lip as he grabbed his sword, he could not stand by any longer. He had to help! Leene was here so he had to find her, this reveal had just proven it and as such he jumped down and in one fell swoop slashed the monster that was about to surprise attack them. "Lower your guard and you're letting the enemy inside." he lectured the shocked teenagers.

There was absolute and stunned silence before at last Frog turned and faced the two he had shadowed for the past two hours.

"Are you here to safe the Queen?" He asked the two who looked wide-eyed at him. "It looks like there goes a deep lair down under ground from where, will you accompany me?" he asked.

The red haired boy looked shocked. The girl though, she had gone pale, her entire face was white as her lip quivered and sweat drops fell from her forehead. "A.. A FROG!" she screamed and then jumped behind the red haired boy. "Chrono! It's a talking Frog!" she nearly cried. "I HATE FROGS!" she screamed in near terror.

Frog looked at her, the quivering girl whom was trying to hide behind the boy apparently called Chrono then he exhaled. "I see, my appearance does not exactly make me look trustworthy. I understand, do as you please. how-ever, I must safe the Queen." he stated starting to walk out only for the girl to reach forward a hand.

"Wa-Wait." she stammered.

Frog blinked then turned to her.

The poor girl was still shaking all over, clearly it took all she had to address him, still she forced herself to speak. "You… You don't seem like a bad person. Erhm frog… Thingy." she swallowed then finally managed to step out from her hiding spot behind her friend. "I… I mean. Chrono what should we do?" she asked turning to the red haired.

The Red haired how-ever smiled warmly, there seemed to be something genuinely genuine over his smile as he nodded.

"Go with the frog you say." The girl exhaled deeply. "I'll just have to handle it… I mean deal with him I mean… I." and defeated she looked down. "I'm sorry." she muttered.

Frog smiled amused. "That's quite all right." he assured. "May I introduce myself, my name is Frog." he said in a formal bow. "And you two are?"

"Oh, I'm Lucca." The girl presented herself. "And this is my friend Chrono."

"Ah, Lucca. Chrono." Frog nodded. "You are strangers at these parts are you not?" he asked.

Lucca blinked. "Ah, is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Kind of yes." Frog had to admit then looked around. "There must be a secret passage somewhere here, this is merely the front, the entrance after-all."

"Ah yes, we have to search!" Lucca stated then halted.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my one duty is to protect the Queen." Frog said kindly. "From what I've seen we share a goal so there is no reason we shouldn't help each other."

"Heh." Lucca blushed deeply. "You really saved us there, you're really strong… I'm.. Glad you're helping us. I'm glad you're not an enemy."

Frog glanced at Lucca and noticed how she was still shaking, his appearance really didn't sit well with this one. Briefly Frog wondered how she would feel if she ever faced the toad king, he was at least ten times as big as Frog and truly looked like a giant frog then Frog shook his head.

"Miss Lucca, do not be distracted by me or my appearance. You need to keep up your guard for now." Frog instructed. "The place we are about to enter is dangerous, we must all be on guard."

"I know." Lucca nodded ashamed. "Thank you… erh… Frog."

And Frog nodded shortly before he started searching for the hidden corridor with these strange kids.


	9. The Rescue

"I told you already!" Lucca exclaimed sounding clearly very annoyed. "It is _not_ magic!"

Frog blinked as he looked up at her. "Excuse me Miss Lucca." he then spoke very politely. "You told me that you are from the future, several hundred years from now in fact and you traveled back through time through a hole in the air, that device there you hold in your hand can fire fireballs and through those glasses of yours you can see things which normal people can't see."

"Yes." Lucca nodded.

"That does sound like magic to me." Frog then concluded.

"It is not magic!" Lucca then exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "It's science! It's nothing like magic!"

"Oh." Frog blinked. "What is the difference?" he asked.

"It.. It's erh.." Lucca halted. "Science makes sense!" she then stated. "I can explain science! Magic is just… I don't know! I didn't even know magic existed before arriving here!"

That made Frog look at her curiously. "You say there is no magic where you came from?"

"No!" Lucca exclaimed.

"Yet you traveled through time." Frog then frowned.

"But not through magic, it was science! Urgh." Lucca groaned deeply annoyed as she rubbed her face.

Frog looked up at Lucca, he honestly had a hard time wrapping his head around what these kids had just told him as they wandered through these underground tunnels. And it was not because Frog hadn't seen his share of strange things in his young life but… Visitors from the future? Their friend was a descendant of Leene and had now stopped existing all together because Leene hadn't been saved? What on earth were these people on about?

Then again Frog didn't really need to worry himself to much about that, all that mattered was that they wanted to safe Leene and he wanted to safe Leene. So all he needed to do was to concentrate upon saving Leene! That was all that mattered.

"So erhm." Lucca hesitated. "Is magic… Normal here?" she asked.

That made Frog blink then turned to her. "No." he admitted. "In fact, before Magus arrived I believe it was basically none existent. There were a few creatures left from ancient time. But they were very rare and hidden far away… Magus though brought all the magic, he empowered the dying magical race and allowed them to rise from the shadows. It is troublesome as their magic is such a powerful weapon, and we humans have nothing that can even match it….. Not any more." he added a little sadly trying to shake the image of the broken masamune.. half of which laid hidden in his home.

"Us humans?" Lucca asked. "You're not a human though." she pointed out.

"Ah! yes, I suppose not." Frog exclaimed a little embarrassed.

"But you fight on the side of humans." Lucca then commented. "What are you an way? Is there a kingdom of frogs hidden away somewhere in this time?" then she shivered. "I.. I hope not… No offense." she stammered.

Frog smiled amused. "Do not worry, as far as I am aware I am the only one of my kind." he assured.

"Oh." Lucca blinked. "I see. That's sad." she commented sadly. "So you are all alone? That's... erh." she seemed lost for words.

Amused Frog shook his head. "Do not worry about me, I am sworn to protect the Queen of this kingdom, at any cost. That's all you need to know." he assured.

"I see." Lucca repeated as she bit her lip, just as a noise sounded around the corner and they all had to pull their weapons to fight yet another fight.

* * *

It seemed like it took forever as they continued deeper and deeper down into the caves, finally though they burst through the heavy door towards a chamber where a familiar figure stood… The chancellor himself raising what looked like a magic wand towards the Queen, the real one! Queen Leene. "Now prepare yourself!" the Chancellor spoke in a odd voice that definitely didn't sound like the chancellor.

Frogs eyes widened. So that was how it was! Some monster had disguised himself as the chancellor! That was how he had gotten his slimy hands on Leene! And right under Frogs nose!  
Frog seethed as he pulled his sword and yelled. "STAND BACK!"

Shocked did Leene swirl around, her eyes landed on Frog and she shouted in surprise. "FROG!"

"Your majesty!" Frog shouted. "Please stand aside, let us do the honor of defeating this fiend!"

Leene didn't need to be told twice before she ran aside not giving the fake chancellor any chance to pursue before he was blocked by Frog and Chrono.

Annoyed the chancellor hissed realizing he had been caught. "You stupid frog!" he hissed. "It's time you jumped off this mortal coil!" he shouted in frustration and finally threw his disguise revealing himself as one of the monsters following Magus…. Frog recognized this monster, it was one of the generals! Yakra!

Hissing did Frog tighten his grip around his sword… This was going to be a tough fight, he was no match for Yakra alone, at least not yet. But then again… Frog glanced at the two people with him. Perhaps… With Chrono and Lucca, they really stood in a chance.

And in fact, with the help of the two they managed to change the tide of the battle completely, they were victorious.

Frog was astounded… It seemed like such a long time ago since he had last fought along someone, fought like they were a team aiding each other and having each others back. With Chrono and Lucca it had felt so… Natural somehow.

"FROG!"

Astounded Frog looked up and saw the queen coming running towards him, her eyes shining and her face beaming with a big wide smile.

"You came to rescue me!" Leene beamed happily. For a moment Frog was convinced she was going to hug him and he stepped back to avoid the touch. Thankfully Leene seemed to get the message as she stopped and looked down. "Thank you frog. You came. Just like you said you would." she smiled as she looked down.

Surprised did Frog look up at her, then finally he shook his head. "The king awaits you, we must return to the castle." he stated turning around and walked out, not even greeting Leene in other than that cold formal manner, stunning nearly everyone.

"Huh?" Lucca blinked. "Hey Frog! Wait up, you can't just go like that."

"This place is still dangerous, we should hurry." Frog then stated not turning around, not looking at Leene. "The Queen is not safe before she has been returned to the castle."

Leene looked at Frogs back then nodded. "Yes of course, I don't wish to be more of a bother, we should hurry."

"You are no bother your majesty." Frog assured. "It is my honor to be of service, now come!"

* * *

On their way back Frog was more reserved and barely looked at anyone, especially not the Queen, he kept himself in front where he scouted and made sure the coast was clear, finally they made it back to the castle with Leene in tow.

First as Leene stood in front of the king ones again surrounded by guards did Frog exhale a deep sigh of relief.

"Leene!" King Guardia exclaimed. "You had me so worried!" he said, and it looked like he wasn't over it yet as his face was riddled with worry.

"I'm sorry." Leene blushed slightly. "I'm fine now see. All thanks to Chrono, Lucca and of course Frog." she smiled making both Chrono, Lucca and Frog smile.

Then Frog shook his head as he turned around and started to walk out.

"Frog!" Leene exclaimed making Frog halt though he didn't turn around. "Frog, we owe you our thanks! Please stay for a while." she asked, it almost sounded like she was pleading him to stay.

Frog though didn't turn around. "No." he stated. "I disgraced you and myself, I failed to protect you. The one thing I am sworn to do, I do not deserve your gratitude." he stated. "I must become stronger still, I must train. This cannot be allowed to happen again. I dare not to think what would have happened if not for Chrono and Lucca." he admitted with bowed head. "Farewell, your majesty." he stated and finally walked out.

Leaving the others whom looked after him, most of all Leene whom looked like she was searching for words, any excuse to make Frog stay… But she had nothing.

* * *

That night as Frog went to sleep, he couldn't help but look towards the spot where he had hidden what remained of the Masamune… The hilt part of the broken blade. As he closed his eyes the scene from that faithful day played on a re-run. He still remembered it all so clearly… Magus… Ozzie… Cyrus…

Frog had frozen up in fear, he had been worse than useless… And now today, Leene. Ones again, Frog had been worse than useless. He had let her slip away under his fingers, he had let Yakra infiltrate the castle in his disguise. He wouldn't have been able to find Leene if it hadn't been for Chrono and Lucca, and he wouldn't have been strong enough to defeat Yakra.

What then would all of this have been for?! All this training, all this fighting. Was he just fooling himself? What was he even doing?

He was no hero, not like Cyrus! He was a frog..

Still Cyrus's last words rung in Frogs ear. _"Protect.. Leene."_ and then his death scream in agony. Frog turned around and pressed his hands against his ears. Still it didn't help.

Protect Leene, it was the one thing… The one thing he had promised to do. Cyrus's last request even in his death moment. But if today had proven anything it was that Frog was not able to do it… What was he supposed to do?! Little sir Frog.

And now Chrono and Lucca was gone ones more, back to their own time. The mystics grew in numbers, their power was so overwhelming. To them Frog was nothing but an annoying rock in their shoe, what had he been thinking? What was he supposed to do?

It seemed like it took forever but finally Frog fell into a deep and restless sleep, though even his sleep was troubled by nightmares of a dying hero, a kidnapped princess… And a grand Magus laughing an evil laughter as his giant hand overshadowed everything else.. His power unparalleled, nothing to stand against it… The blade was broken and there was no one to wield it.

Masamune…. It was hopeless.


	10. The badge returned

The kidnapping of Leene as it turned out, was only the first hit to Frogs pride.  
Rescuing Leene had done nothing and suddenly it became clear just how overwhelming the threat of the mystics were.

They had organized themselves and started to act smart, they had cut off supply lines to the outside world so now both soldiers and ordinary citizen were starving, as a result soldiers whom went to battle did not have the energy to fight and were killed without being able to defend themselves.

Frog did the only thing he knew how to do, he went on on his one mans crusade but now, more than ever, he became overpowered. More than ones did Frog find himself up over his neck in enemy soldiers and had to flee for his life, only his speed being the thing that could safe him.

And Frog hated it, every single time. Every time he was forced to run he was reminded of that day when Cyrus had died, that day when he had been to scared to fight. If only he had had courage that day. Then maybe it would never have come to this at all!

And here he was again, still as scared as back then, still running away with the tail between his legs. But what else could he do? They were thousands of mystics out there and he was only one.

One sad slimy pathetic frog…. They were loosing land, people were dying, Leene was in danger and Frog… he was useless.

What was probably only days, a few weeks at its most felt like an eternity and Frog grew tired both in mind and body. He was being slapped around by his enemies and had to be on constant alert, at last he simply had to retreat to his cave to rest.

Finally though as he had found his way home he lacked energy to get back up and curled up in the bed he had managed to make… He really was exhausted.

Exhausted from always fighting alone, from always be on guard and always being so scared.

That was though when a rustling sound came from above and Frogs eyes widened. Someone had found his hiding place! After all these years, someone had finally found it.

Frog didn't hesitate but jumped up and then hid himself in the hiding spot he had made ready for just such an occasion, a perfect spot above where he could surprise attack any enemy intruders.

Frog how-ever got an extra shock as it was a red haired boy, a spectacled girl and a princess whom looked so much like Leene who crawled down and at last stood on the floor.

"Wow." Lucca blinked as she looked around. "What is this place?"

Frog titled his head as he looked at them, but finally jumped down revealing himself making them all jump.

"It's you." Frog stated rather astounded as the three all looked back at him with shocked face expressions. "You really are something you found this place." he had to admit.

"Frog?" Lucca asked and her eyes widened. "You live here!"

"Oh!" Marle exclaimed. "Frog! Is he the guy you talked about? Who helped you safe Queen Leene?" she asked excited.

"Yes that's him." Lucca nodded in a slight smile, then she shivered. "I.. I know he looks strange bu-but he's really nice!" she tried to force a smile, though she still took a step away.

"Then I owe you my thanks! By saving the Queen you saved me to!" Marle smiled then curtsied. "It's nice to finally meet my savior!"

"You flatter me your highness, I'm afraid though that the rescue was purely selfish and that you were saved as well is only incidental." Frog said. "Please do not think of it."

"Oh come on." Marle smiled. "If you hadn't helped I would have been worse of than dead, I would never have existed at all!" she beamed. "Surely you can let me thank you somehow! I know, I could kiss you. Then maybe you would turn into a handsome prince!" she grinned all over her face.

Frog blinked astounded. "I… Don't think it works that way." he finally had to admit then he looked at them. "What brings you here though?" he asked. "I thought you had returned to your own time."

At that Chrono stepped forward, he reached into his pocket and found a glistening item which he then reached forward showcasing it to Frog.

Frog glanced down then his eyes widened in recognition. "The.. The heroes badge." he gasped. It really was incredible. Frog had honestly never thought he was going to see that thing ever again! He remembered how he and Cyrus had won it in combat with the toad king, and he remembered how Cyrus had worn it in a chain around his neck.  
There was no doubt about it, this was not just some copy, it was the real thing, still shining, still almost glowing with its magic. And now it had found its way back to him.. Why? How? he asked himself, then he glanced up.

"We are looking for the legendary hero." Lucca then informed quietly. "We need his help, the spirits of Masa and Mune said he would be here. At this place. Frog?" she asked and Frogs eyes widened then he shook his head as he stepped backwards.

There was quiet as they all looked expectively at Frog, all with exited wide grin on their face. And their looks only made Frogs heart sink as he looked up at them. Knowing he would have to disappoint them. Better get it over with.

"The legendary hero is dead." Frog then stated.

"That can't be true!" Marle exclaimed. "Masa and Mune said…"

" _He's dead!_ I saw it myself, I was there that day." Frog cut in. "And the blade Masamune, the only thing which stands a chance against Magus. It is broken, and even if it wasn't there is no one to wield it!"

That made Lucca look at him. "What about you?" she asked. "Can't you use it?"

"Me?" Frog asked almost laughing by the mere suggestion. "I am not worthy. I've no right to wield it." he stated as he looked away. "I'm sorry you made this entire journey for nothing. How-ever I am the only one here and I am no legendary hero. He died ten years ago." he said bowing his head as he closed his eyes. "Please leave." he asked.

The three teenagers looked at him then at each other, then though Chrono looked up and towards the chest at the wall before he walked over there.

"Chrono!" Marle exclaimed. "What are you?" she asked just as Chrono opened the chest and pulled up a hilt with a broken blade attached.

Frog didn't respond to that, just looked away.

"Is that?" Marle gaped. "The Masamune?!"

"But it's broken." Lucca pointed out.

"As I informed you." Frog tried to explain. "And no person remains in this world whom can mend it."

Lucca swallowed as she looked at the sword then squinted her eyes. "There's something written on it." she breathed. "It's… Frog." she then said looking up. "Do you mind if you borrow this for a while?" she asked.

Frog shrugged. "Do as you wish, it is but a useless piece of metal now. I even wonder if it was that special to begin with."

The teenagers all looked at him. Frog though refused to look back at them.

"We should go." Marle then finally stated.

"Yes, I suppose so." Lucca nodded and finally the two girls started to climb back up and out, bringing the broken half Masamune with them.

Chrono how-ever stayed for a little while longer, just long enough to place the heroes badge on the table making Frog look at him, no words were being spoken as Chrono just left it there and then finally left with the other two, leaving Frog looking up at the exit then down at the glittering badge.

The badge was supposed to unlock the powers of the Masamune, without the sword it was just a useless scrap of metal.

Frog frowned annoyed. What went wrong back then ten years ago?! Cyrus had the sword, he _had_ the heroes badge and yet it hadn't worked! Why? The spirits of Masa and Mune had clearly stated they recognized their rightful owner in front of them. The legendary hero of this age.  
Then why hadn't the sword worked for Cyrus? What was the point of this?!

Annoyed Frog groaned. Why did everything have to be so complicated?


	11. The choice

Why on earth did Chrono have to leave the hero badge there? As some kind of promise that they would be back?

The mere presence of the little thing made Frog groan and yet he didn't have it in him to pick it up and put it away, so there it still was, right on the table where Frog could see it… All the time. No matter where he was in his little cave.

As he laid in bed he rolled around but kept catching glimpses of the shining badge, glittering from its place as if it was asking Frog to pick it up.

With nothing to do and unable to fall a sleep Frog ended up thinking instead… Thinking back on all the things he had been through.

Cyrus… Cyrus had insisted that Glenn should come to the castle and be a squire. In fact… he had made his position quite clear.

* * *

 _"I made up my mind!" Cyrus stated. "It is you I want as my squire."_

 _"But." Glenn had tried to object. "I already informed you the day you left to become a knight! I'm not a fighter! I'm still not!"_

 _"You know as well as I do your skill lacks nothing!" Cyrus then insisted. "You only lack confidence. Come with me!" he then asked again._

 _"You asked me one year ago, why would I have changed my mind now?!" Glenn asked._

 _"I'm intending to fight Magus." Cyrus then stated and Glenns eyes widened as he looked up._

 _"What?" Glenn asked dumbfounded._

 _"To do that though I need to go on a journey. Only one weapon can defeat Magus, the sword Masamune. And only a legendary hero can wield it. I think I found out where it is!" Cyrus stated. "Though before retrieving the Masamune we will need to find and win the heroes badge. I believe the toad king has it. It'll be a long journey and some tough battles."_

 _"No kidding." Glenn blinked then shook his head. "Stop saying we, I did not agree."_

 _"Glenn, if you're not coming with me I'll be going alone." Cyrus stated._

 _"What?" Glenn asked. "No, you can't!"_

 _"Are you coming with me then?" Cyrus asked._

 _"Well I… erh… I." Glenn bit his lip then hopelessly looked up at Cyrus. "Why me?" he finally asked. "Sir Cyrus, surely there must be a lot of capable young people wishing to be knights. Why is it me you keep asking?"_

 _"Because it's you I trust." Cyrus stated. "You're capable of much more than you think."_

 _Glenn swallowed. "You know I have no desire to fight or become a warrior." he pointed out. "I… I don't like hurting people."_

 _"Not even a blood thirsty enemy?" Cyrus asked._

 _"No." Glenn shook his head._

 _"If it was Magus himself standing in front of you, you think you would have compassion?" Cyrus asked._

 _"Magus is just as alive as you and I." Glenn stated. "I wont pretend I know of his reasons or of any thoughts going through his head. What he's doing is wrong, clearly. Yet still…. there must be a reason. His thoughts or feelings wont be any less real than ours."_

 _Softly Cyrus smiled. "See, if you hadn't said that I wouldn't even think it. That's why." he stated. "The world needs people like you. Please Glenn, come with me." he asked. "Be my squire."_

 _Glenn swallowed as he looked up at Cyrus then exhaled deeply as he lowered his head. "Al right, fine." he then said. "I'll be your squire then. Just… don't expect to much."_

 _"What really?" Cyrus asked in a genuinely surprised tone._

 _Glenn pouted looking up. "You're the one who kept asking!"_

 _"Yes I know I just." Cyrus blinked then he smiled. "That's wonderful! Thank you Glenn!" he beamed looking honestly happy._

 _Glenn blinked rather stunned. "Sir Cyrus." then he exhaled deeply already regretting what-ever he had just gotten himself into._

* * *

Then their fight… Magus… Magus hadn't cared… he wasn't human. Did he even have any humanity? Thinking about Magus a feeling erupted in Frogs chest, a feeling that had been foreign to him until that day Cyrus had died.  
Magus was evil! He deserved to die! It was the only one Frog had even wanted to hurt, yet that feeling was very real, it was burning and ever lasting.

All of this… All this death and misery, Leenes tears, peoples hunger and Cyrus's death. It all lead back to Magus. It was all his fault.

Frog did not have the power to fight Magus, let alone end his life… But part of him wished he did. Megus needed to die, it was just a simple fact. And Frog wouldn't mind being the one doing it, if he could avenge Cyrus. He would.

* * *

And thusly, Frog found himself oddly hoping that Chrono and his friends would succeed in what-ever they had sat out to do.

It was unlikely, outright impossible even, that Frog would ever see those kids again. He didn't even dare to hope, yet that thought remained in his mind as Frog continued doing what he always did.

Scouting, fighting… Make food deliveries to the hungry soldiers, all sorts of things. What-ever Frog needed to do he just did not even really thinking about it.

And then out of the blue, suddenly one day, Chrono was back in Frogs lair holding a shining sword in front of him.

Frog could not believe his own eyes as he saw it, the shining blade restored, filled with magic. More than ever it seemed so alive, as if it was pulsating calling out to frog.

The Masamune… It was real. It was right in front of him. Yet Frog didn't even dare to touch it as he swallowed.

"Please." Lucca asked. "You have to wield it, you're the only one who can! We need your help!"

"I." Frog hesitated. "I don't know! I have to think." he shook overwhelmed with all these feelings. "Please, stay here for the night. It's not much but it's warm and dry I… I'll give you my answer by morning." he then informed as he turned away and hurried to the corner turning away from them.

"Frog." Marle then spoke. "I don't understand. You want to protect people right?" she asked. "You have been fighting against Magus for a long time, don't you think it's time to take the fight to him?" she asked. "You have the power." she reminded him.

The large creature they called Robo as well looked questioning at him. "Help us, safe the future." he asked in a odd voice unlike anything Frog had ever heard.

"I'm not so sure." Frog stated turning to her. "I faced him before… With my master." he swallowed. "We thought we were strong enough to beat him, my master wielded the Masamune but… He wasn't even a match, Magus slayed him as if it was nothing, and I." he looked at his glowed hand. "I was a coward that day, I froze up." he admitted then looked up. "What if I really went with you all and it doesn't work? What if I freeze up and you all die because of my cowardliness?" he asked. "I… I have to think. Please excuse me." he asked grabbing the ladder that lead outside. "Make yourself at home." he then at last requested before disappearing out the hole and went outside.

Out there he climbed a tree and sat himself on one of the tallest branches where he could see the setting sun. He was ones again reminded of all that had transpired ten years ago, yet going over it again and again did not ease his mind and as such he sat there as the sky became dark and all the stars visible.

Frog had no idea how long he had been sitting out there. Only that it had become very dark and the only light was the millions of stars and the near full moon, that's when three young teenagers climbed up after him without even asking.

Frog glanced beside him and saw Chrono, Lucca and Marle.. Frog didn't even have to look down to know that odd creature Robo was below them, he was just to heavy to climb like this.

For some time they just sat like that in silence then finally Lucca spoke.

"Frog." Lucca then said. "Please don't worry about us, we are choosing to go on this journey for ourselves. Without you though, we can't get any further."

"So you want me to lead you to Magus?" Frog asked. "If we fail it will mean death, you are aware of this are you not?" he asked. "If I lead you there and you die then.." he closed his eyes. "Cyrus."

"Cyrus?" Marle asked. "Is that the master you talked about?"

Frog swallowed then nodded.

"What was he like?" Lucca asked.

"He was… A true hero." Frog then said quietly. "Strong, brave, adventurous… When I was but a child, I was all alone, an orphan in a small village. All other children would pick on me, even hit me. Then Cyrus stood up for me and protected me, he always looked out of me, and he never asked for anything in return. Except for when he traveled to the castle to become a knight and asked me to come with him… I refused at that time." he admitted. "It only took Cyrus a year to be knighted, his skills were that great. Then he came back to the village and asked me to be his squire… He kept asking, again and again until finally I said yes. We went on a journey, to defeat Magus." he swallowed. "Though when we finally faced Magus I.." he squinted his eyes. "I was to afraid to even move, and Cyrus was the one who had to pay with his own life. I wasn't even worth killing."

"So Magus just left you?" Lucca asked.

"Yes." Frog nodded. "That's how weak he felt I was."

"You're not weak though! We've seen that!" Lucca pointed out. "You're way stronger than any of us."

Frog though closed his eyes as he looked away.

"Frog." Marle then spoke. "Magus is creating a terrible creature, if nothing is done that creature is going to destroy the entire world in the future. we've seen it, it's horrible. Everyone there are so miserable that they wish they were dead."

"Robo is from that future." Lucca muttered sadly looking down. "It's a future not worth returning to… That is unless we change it. If we don't.. millions are going to die in agony when that creature emerges. Everything will be much worse than it is now. That thing… Lavos. It's going to destroy everything. Everything that was good about the world."

At that Frog looked up then he swallowed. "The Masamune had no power ten years ago. Even with a true hero wielding it, even with the heroes badge. What makes you think things will be different now?" he asked.

Questioning the three teens looked at each other then back at Frog.

"I don't know." Marle then admitted. "It just feels right, like it's the right time and place. Frog, listen. On behalf of the future Guardia, I ask of you. please help us." she asked. "For our future."

"Please Frog." Lucca asked.

"Please, assist us." Asked Robo from below and Frog exhaled deeply.

"You'll have my answer by morning." Frog then repeated himself.

* * *

Soon after the teens climbed back down and finally went to bed in the little cavern, Frog though didn't sleep that night he was in deep thought.  
All though, as sunrise broke he was back in the cave, he looked at the bright sword laying on the table then he closed his eyes re-calling Cyrus and his words.

Ten years had passed… he had changed so much… Could he do it? Frog opened his eyes looking at the sword. Cyrus would do it! Cyrus was willing to put everything on the line to defeat Magus! To finally defeat Magus was Cyrus's wish! Magus… needed to be defeated. This could not go on!  
Even if it was a foolish attempt Frog had to try! And as such he reached forward and grabbed the sword only for his eyes to widen as he felt a warm wave of energy go through him.

As Frog raised the sword it was like it had been made specifically for his hand, like he had been wielding it for all of his life. It felt so natural in his hand, so warm and alive, in that warm welcoming way as if it was a long lost friend he had finally been re-united with and Frogs eyes widened. Was this? The power of the Masamune. "Chrono." Frog then spoke and the red haired boy groaned as he opened his eyes alongside the others but suddenly they were all awake as they looked at him.

"All though with might fail." Frog then stated. "Let's go face Magus, and give it all we have!"

At that Lucca beamed as she jumped up. "Don't worry we can handle it! Nothing can beat science!"

"For the future!" Robo cheered and Marle beamed as she jumped up and down.

"Yay! We got our legendary hero!" She beamed.

"That I don't know about." Frog admitted. "But at least, we are going to try!" and they all nodded happily. Frog still had his doubts, but at least… even if he was to die this time around, he was at peace. At least he would die fulfilling Cyrus's will, and try to do the honorable thing avenging his master.


	12. The nature of magic

Frog….. Did not like this. When they had all stood in front of this odd round hole in the middle of the air Lucca had called a time portal Frogs sense of danger had risen. That was the greatest magic Frog had ever seen! And to him magic meant danger! So there was no way this could be safe.

Still Lucca had insisted it wasn't magic but technology and had jumped in followed by the rest, forcing Frog to jump in as well and plummet through odd darkness before he arrived at a weird mystical plane.

A floating platform in the middle of nothing! When Frog glanced over the railing there was nothing but darkness, both down, up and as far as he could see to the side.. There wasn't even any stars or any ceiling, only wast emptiness. And Frog did not like this! "Is this… The future?" Frog asked frightened.

"What? No!" Lucca blinked surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Then what is this?" Frog asked.

"From what the old man told it's a place outside of time and space created on accident." Marle informed. "So really we are no-where."

" _What?!_ No-where?! We don't even exist while being here?!" Frog asked.

"Huh, now that you say it like that, I guess that's true." Marle had to admit.

"The logic is sound." Robo replied. "This place exist outside of time itself, thusly what-ever is here doesn't exist in real time."

That didn't sound good and did nothing to comfort Frog. "Why are we here?" Frog asked in a defeated tone trying to shake off his fear.

"We have to pass through here to get to our own time, and I need to pick something up." Marle tried to inform just as the weirdest creature appeared, it looked like a ball of fur with cat ears holding a big stick.

"QUACK!" Frog shouted.

"Ah!" The creature smiled. "You found a new traveling companion and another child of the ancients! Does he as well wish to receive the gift of magic?" he asked.

"Huh?" Frog asked. _"Magic?!"_

Marle how-ever halted. "Wait, I thought the children of the ancients were all humans. Frog is a.. you know. A frog."

"Erh well, actually." Frog blushed deeply as he stood back up on his legs. "I erh… I just look like a frog, I am actually human."

That made them all turn to him with wide eyes and then shouted. "WHAT?!"

"Then… Why do you look like this?" Lucca asked.

"I was cursed." Frog blinked as he looked up. "By Magus."

"IIIIHHHHHHH!" Marle then shouted startling everybody. "Then you really are a cursed handsome prince! That's so cool! Now I just have to kiss you!" she exclaimed stretching her arms for Frog only for him to startled jump back.

"Hey wait!" Frog exclaimed. "I'm not a prince! I grew up in a small village in the forest, as an orphan! I don't even have parents!"

"Correction, everyone have parents. You just don't know who they are." Marle smirked with a shine in her eye. "Which means, they could be royal! You could be a prince!"

"I really doubt that." Frog replied honestly.

Lucca how-ever looked oddly at him and Frog turned to her looking questionable at her.

"So… You're actually a human?" Lucca asked. "Wow, then… What do you look like?" she asked.

"Huh?" Frog asked. "Like a frog." he pointed out waving his arms.

"No I mean your true appearance! Your human appearance!" Lucca asked.

"Oh yes, I bet you're cute!" Marle cheered.

"I…" Frog halted. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucca asked.

"What it means, I don't know what my human self would look like." Frog replied honestly. "I… used to have green hair, I think. And green eyes, other than that. Just ordinary I think."

That made then all look questionable at him and embarrassed Frog look away.

"Frog… For how long have you been a frog?" Lucca asked.

"Ten years." Frog replied.

"And how old were you when you were cursed?" Lucca then asked.

"Sixteen." Frog admitted then glanced up. "But it really doesn't matter, what is appearance? I just wish to serve, to defeat Magus. How would a human appearance help me with that? Human or frog, I just need to continue."

Marle though blinked as her head fell askew. "Your name isn't even Frog is it?" she asked.

"Ah." Frog blinked. "Well I, when I was a human. People called me Glenn." he admitted. "How-ever please keep it at Frog." he requested then turned to the creature whom had observed that whole conversation and Frog shivered.

The creature smiled amused though. "You do indeed have potential for magic within you, I can unlock this potential in you so you can use magic." he offered.

Frog swallowed. "Erh, no-no thank you." he then asked.

"What?" Marle asked. "Why not? Magic is awesome!"

"Princess." Frog turned to her. "All I've seen magic do is to devastate and destroy, I've seen it up close, what it can do. I think it would be better if magic was just forgotten and died out."

"Ah but there are many different kinds of magic, many different talents!" The creature pointed out. "What you've seen is only but one use! And everyone have different talents- You for an example." he closed his eyes. "Ah I see, you carry the element of water inside of you! That is your magic talent. Water is the source of life and metamorphism, it is what brings life and helps any plant grow, flowers bloom and apples appear. Your magic would not be one suited for fighting but for closing wounds. It's a very rare but powerful gift."

That made Frog blink. "Healing wounds?" he asked. "That… Doesn't sound so bad." he had to admit.

"It could really help us in battle." Marle reminded him in a smile. "If we are to defeat Magus we need all our strength."

"Yes I see, I'm sorry for being so selfish." Frog nodded then turned to the old man."Please, open up my potential." he asked as he kneeled. "I am ready."

And the creature nodded raising his hand, Frog blinked, it was weird, it was like water coursing through his body, but in a gentle and soothing manner, Frog felt it opening up, it felt so natural and he opened his eyes as his body tingled and then it stopped as he looked at his hands. "That was… Magic?" he asked. "But it was nice."

"See, what did we tell you?" Marle asked in a smile. "magic is awesome!"

"Not as great as science, but close." Lucca smirked.

"huh." Frog turned his hand feeling the slight sensation of a buzzing. "I feel like I have a lot to learn still." he had to admit.

"Don't worry about it." Marle smiled. "We'll help you, we are friends now after all."

"Yes." Frog nodded then smiled as he looked up. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Lucca grinned and Frog let go of a ribbid sound that indicated he was happy. Which honestly surprised him, he had magic now and he was actually okay with this. Well, obviously his magic would be nothing next to magus's, but if he could actually learn how to heal things.

Frog swallowed, heal things? Him? All he knew now was how to fight, but if he could heal things to?  
He suddenly realized he wanted this, he knew he had to end Magus first, but… if they could end this war, they could start healing the world. That would be so nice.


	13. Picking back up

_AN: Hey guys, been quite a while huh? Just wanted to let you guys know I took this opportunity to actually go back in the fic and fix a bunch of stuff. So hopefully it should be a little bit easier to read now. Cheers and Merry Christmas. Moonbird._

* * *

Frog was standing absolute still as he looked at what was in front of him. It looked like just any ordinary mountain. But this mountain had a secret… It was actually the entrance to Magus's castle. His hideout. Merely shielded by magic. Magus's magic.

The only thing able to cut through this magic… Was the Masamune.

But…. Last time, ten years ago. When Cyrus had tried to cut through Magus's shield, the blade had broken. It hadn't worked.

"Frog?" Marle asked. "Are you all right."

Frog glanced down, somehow he felt melancholy. He remembered how he had been, when he was just a little boy. All alone, with no family and no friends. An easy target for the villages bullies. Then Cyrus had stood up for him.

Not because Cyrus wanted to get anything from it it was just… What Cyrus did. Protected those weaker than himself. Frog glanced up. "I'm quite all right dear princess." he assured as he turned to the rest and they all looked at him. Then he turned to Chrono. "Please." he asked. "Hand me the Masaume."

And Chrono smiled as he pulled out the sword, though instead of just giving it to Frog he thrust it into the ground with the sword tip down so it stood up ready to be pulled out by the hilt.

Frog stepped over the sword then looked down, he had only lifted it that ones. Back in his lair when he had agreed to come with them. After that he had let Chrono carry it… This was Cyrus's sword after all. Still.

Frog frowned, a deep determination coming over him as he closed his eyes, then opened them up again as he looked up. "Glenn! My name is Glenn!" he stated surely. "Cyrus's hopes and dreams, and now the Masamune. With those! Please let me slay Magus and restore your honor!" he asked as he reached forward and grabbed the sword pulling it up.

Ones again Glenn was astounded how easily the sword seemed to fit into his hand, how natural it felt. Then he felt it, the sword pulsating, warmth spreading from his fingers and to his body as if the sword had a mind of its own guiding his hand.

" _Master!"_ it seemed to say. " _How I waited! Please! Let me fulfill my purpose ones more! Be the legendary hero and allow me to help you protect this realm!"_

And Frog held the sword over his head as he felt all the magic it had and finally, thrust it down, litterately cutting through the magic that shielded the entrance and a big opening directly into the mountain had appeared.

Wide-eyed everybody looked at it.

"Wow." Lucca breathed.

"Did… did he just cut straight through a mountain?" Marle asked.

"Affirmative." Robo replied.

Frog turned to them, to tell the truth he himself was extremely astounded then he straightened up as he put back the sword. "Magus's castle is on the other side of this mountain. The mountain though is where all the mystics lives, those are our enemies. It will only become even more dangerous from here."

"We get it." Marle assured. "We are ready for it."

Frog smiled amused. "That is what I am starting to suspect when it comes to you people." he admitted then turned back towards the entrance he had created. The Masamune now in his belt, where it seemed to pulsate brimming with life, yearning to be of use.

Frog closed his eyes. "Cyrus…. I shall atone for my weakness. Please, lend me your strength." he asked as he looked up and finally took a step inside leading their little group towards the enemies.

Now… It was all or nothing. They had to give it all they had or they would loose.

Glenn though refused to yield. Not this time! He would not!


End file.
